A sexy contest among nations
by Kiyokomao
Summary: Victims of Japan's, Belgium's, and Hungary's yaoi obsession, the male couples at the world meeting are forced to enter a contest to see who's the sexiest, loudest, and best in bed. Who will win? Smut, smut, and more smut. Also, a LOT of pairings.
1. Chapter 1

I came up with this after seeing a meme, and I didn't want to lose the idea, and I couldn't resist sharing it with you all. Sorry- I really should be trying to continue my other fics UwU" I'll update them soon (Maybe, lol) Anyways! Enjoy! There's a lot of pairings in this fic, and I apologize in advance if you don't ship it, or if it's your NOTP. I'll try not to focus on spamano too much either! (OTP 3 ) And, sorry this chapter is so short, the next ones will be longer, I promise! This is a fic packed full of smut! And different kinks. RxR and I hope you all like it! ^-^

* * *

><p>A sexy contest among nations. Chapter 1<p>

* * *

><p>It all started at a world meeting. Everything began the same way as usual, France and England bickering over nonsensical things, Italy interrupting and successfully distracting Germany by being all over him, America speaking (yelling) over everyone, and Denmark climbing onto the table.<p>

Yup. Sounds very...fun...

The trouble started when Hungary, Belgium and Japan began reading gay comics, or manga, if you'd rather. Greece became curious and peeked over, smirking at the sight he saw. Then Netherlands looked over, to see what his sister was looking at. The moment he saw the page, he made a disgusted face and shook his head solemnly. His sister was such a pervert.

"It's porn." Norway commented, having peeked over Hungary's shoulder. At that, all the nations turned to the three reading the book.

Japan became flustered and tried to hide the book, but Hungary grinned and nodded. "It's called yaoi. It's really good!" She snickered.

At that everyone's interest piqued. France stopped pestering England in favor of looking at this 'good' porn. He made his way to the other side of the table and scanned the page, a perverted smirk on his face a few seconds after.

Spain blinked a few times before looking at Romano, as if asking for permission to view the book. The latter rolled his eyes and waved him away. Understanding, Spain sprung from his seat and stood beside his french friend. "Hey! That one almost looks like Lovi!" He said happily.

That was a mistake. Before Romano had the chance to react to such a statement to a vulgar book, all the nations became thrice as curious and gathered around Hungary and the book.

"Ve~ it does look a lot like you, fratello!" Italy said excitedly.

"Oh damn! Spain, is that the same face he makes too?" Denmark asked, a smirk on his lips.

Spain only smiled, but everyone could see the malice in his eyes. Romano felt his cheeks getting hot and he sunk lower into his seat.

"So, does this mean Romano is like, totally a screamer?" Poland grinned as he glanced back and forth at Romano and the book.

"Ow! Ow! A-Anto-!" France yelped as Spain's grip on his shoulder became firm. Everyone ignored the two, in favor of a new and interesting topic for discussion.

"Whenever big brother Spain comes over, it's not really screaming..." Italy recalled, tapping his fingers on his chin. The group 'ooh'd', and continued talking amongst each other.

"Even if he was a screamer, Nor's totally louder, and sexier." Denmark said matter-of-factly. Norway immediately punched him in the gut, a light blush painting his cheeks.

"I dare say Arthur makes the most noise! He's the loudest there is!" France added. England's jaw dropped and he stared, shocked, at the frenchman.

"Nah, man! Kiku is not only a screamer, he's the kinkiest little shit in this room!" America winked as Japan blushed a deep shade of red and buried his face in his hands.

"Ve! I think the kinkiest is Luddy~" Italy chirped. Everyone nodded their heads, not doubting it for a second, much to Germany's horror.

Then, all of a sudden, the doors burst open. "Nien! If you're talking sexy, it's definitely Matthew!" Prussia cackled loudly. Canada was now glad no one ever noticed him.

"Bruder, I told you to go walk around town to pass the time-" Germany murmured exasperatedly.

"All of you guys are wrong. The sexiest is definitely Lovi. Trust me, one moan from him is enough to make you all jizz in your pants." Spain grinned. Romano blushed up to his ears and glared at the spaniard.

However, before any other words were able to be uttered, Hungary slammed her fist onto the table. Everyone turned to her as she recomposed herself. "I think..." She cleared her throat. "We should have a contest!" She said loudly.

Belgium's eyes lit up and she clapped. "Yes! To see which uke– I mean– bottomer is the sexiest, or kinkiest, or loudest!" She exclaimed. Hungary nodded.

"Yeah! And the seme– _toppers_, too!" She said excitedly.

At first, everyone was quiet. Romano and England throwing death-glares at Spain and France. _Daring_ them to agree with the outrageous game. Suddenly, Denmark's hand slammed on the table and he pointed at Sweden, who sat in his seat throughout the entire meeting. "I challenge you, Ber!" He shouted determinedly. Sweden glared pointedly and after a long silence, he nodded.

Yup. _Nodded._

After that, Prussia laughed loudly and pointed to his younger brother. "I challenge you, West! See who's got the better game!" He winked and smirked. "And you two! It's a hell of a lot more fun if you're in this too!" He pointed to France and Spain, who were smiling nervously. England and Romano seething with rage beside them.

Romano's frown deepened, and he looked at Prussia angrily. "Fuck no. We're staying the fuck out of this. Right, Antonio?" He turned to Spain, who chose to play with his thumbs.

"Ve~ scared Luddy might be better than big brother 'Toni?~" Italy snickered from across the room. Everyone gasped and the room went silent.

Romano, however, stood from his seat, his teeth clenched and his hands balled up in fists. "What the fuck, Feli!? You little shit!-"

"He must suck in bed, huh? Or is it you?~" Italy teased, the atmosphere in the room growing tense.

Romano seethed, and he picked up the nearest coffee mug, hurling it toward his brother. "Shut the fuck up! We'll show you! Antonio's the shit in bed!"

Everyone stared aghast at what the South italian had just admitted. Spain on the other hand, gave a smug look to the younger italian and winked.

Realizing what he just said, Romano gasped and turned the reddest anyone, especially Spain, has ever seen. He turned and quickly waltzed out of the room, Spain following closely behind.

Italy, who had been hiding behind Germany the entire time, sighed in relief and giggled. "Yay!~ Fratello's playing!~" Italy squealed in delight.

Hungary nodded and took out a pen and began writing on a piece of paper. "Alright! So we got Spain and Romano in this! I'm very curious to find out how this turns out!" She pondered. Belgium nodded happily.

"Oh for goodness sake! We're joining too!" France said as he raced out of the room before England could throw a punch at him.

"Wanker! Get back here!" England shouted and chased after him.

Hungary grinned and returned to writing on her paper. "Alright! France and England also!" When she was done, she tucked it back into her purse and stood up. "I say the first challenge be who is the sexiest at seducing and who's the best at it!" Hungary proudly proclaimed.

Denmark agreed happily and pulled Norway close by the waist. "Make me proud, baby!" To which he was answered with a swift punch to the cheek.

That was the start of a very...strange (and sexy)...contest.

* * *

><p>To be continued~<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, I got around to finishing the second chapter of this story ;w; sorry for the long wait guys, but I'm very busy with school and work. Plus family issues at home- I promise to finish my other tics soon, when I have the time.

Someone requested some yuri in here as well, but I think this will just be a yaoi fanfic. I'll consider doing a sister-story with yuri pairings in it later though!

If you're wondering how this contest is being scored/judged, there will be 5 rounds. Pairings will be eliminated if they don't qualify. Sooooo 5th round is winning round, basically. Just to give all of you some insight~

Oh, yeah and...this entire chapter is GerIta. BE HAPPY BECAUSE THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING ABOUT THEM- *Ahem* Anyway, I hope you enjoy! ^w^

* * *

><p>After the whole crazy meeting, a small Italian was walking hand in hand with his German boyfriend. His hazel eyes sparkled as they came across the many clothing shops.<p>

"...I've been wondering..." Said the German as he glanced at the shop window. "Do you really want to join that contest?"

Italy turned to his boyfriend and smiled. "We don't have to if you don't want to. Though, I think it might be really fun!" Germany hummed in response, but Italy continued. "In more ways than one~" He winked.

Germany grew flustered and looked away. "Y-you made your brother really angry back there..." He mumbled.

Italy laughed and leaned against Germany's shoulder. "Yeah...I think I might've went too far with that one...but he's playing now at least!" Italy chirped and noticed another wonderful clothing shop. Germany sighed, but smiled. His lover could always be so cute. He leaned down to kiss him on the forehead, but was interrupted.

"Whoa, there! Save it for the contest, would you?~" Hungary snickered. "Though if you're doing some sort of fanservice, then what right do I have to stop you?"

Germany stumbled back, his mouth agape. "Wha-!? Hungary!?" Italy on the other hand, simply smiled and waved.

"Yes! I caught up with you two because you'll be our first to judge!" Hungary proclaimed. "You and your brother, as a matter of fact." She added, as she glanced at Italy.

Italy grinned and clasped his hands together. "Great! What do we have to do?" He asked excitedly. Hungary thought for a moment before winking and leaning closer so the both of them could hear.

"Alright! First challenge is to see which seme– I mean..._topper_ is the best, and which um...bottomer is the sexiest and loudest~" She said proudly, leaving Germany and Italy to wonder if she was the only one to make that up. "Contest starts tonight! Now go do whatever until then while I go hunt down your brother and Spain." She said as she dashed away.

Germany and Italy stood there dumbfounded. Neither believing what had just happened.

"...Are we doing this...?"

"Ja...I suppose so..."

"...Yay~"

Germany glared pointedly at the small Italian, before they linked arms once again and continued walking.

~oO0Oo~

"Do we have the scoreboards?" Hungary asked, excitement obvious on her face.

Belgium nodded and pulled out a dry erase board. "Will this do?" Hungary nodded. Ukraine and Belarus came in then and took their seats. Hungary addressed them.

"Alright judges, the first competitions tonight! Um...where's Seychelles and Taiwan?" She blinked as she scanned the room.

Ukraine shifted uneasily in her seat and mumbled "U-um...they were busy, they said they'll be here before the contest starts..."

Hungary nodded. "Sounds good. Now, Belarus! Did you set up all the cameras and microphones?"

Belarus kept her same unchanging expression and nodded, handing over a remote. "This is to the cameras, to switch between them. The microphones are hooked up into that computer over there." She answered easily as she pointed to a lone computer in the corner.

Hungary nodded as she tested out the remote, flipping through the channels. She blinked confusedly and sighed. "Belarus...all of these are in Russia's house..."

"And?" Belarus asked, seeming not to understand the problem.

"And...he's not in the contest..." Hungary clarified.

"Then I hereby nominate him as a contestant in the contest."

After a long moment of silence, Hungary sighed and nodded. "Alright. I suppose he could be in the contest too. Now go re-do all these cameras and microphones..." Belarus nodded and exited the room.

"Tonight is Germany and Italy, and Spain and Romano. I can't wait!~" Hungary squealed happily.

Ukraine and Belgium (mostly Belgium) agreed wholeheartedly that it would be spectacular.

~oO0Oo~

"Are you sure you want to do this for tonight?" Germany asked worriedly.

Italy nodded and organized the toys onto the bed. "Yup! Nobody can compete with any of your kinks, Luddy~" Italy laughed.

"Oh my god..." Germany blushed and rubbed his temples. "You are such a perverted little monster..."

Italy giggled and came closer to wrap his arms around Germany's waist. "You're calling _me_ a pervert? After you just spread all this stuff onto the bed?" He glanced at the assortment of toys.

Germany gulped and shook his head. "So we're both perverted...Ja...let's leave it at that."

Italy grinned and nodded. "Okay, whatever you say, Luddy~"

"I wonder what fratello and big brother Spain are going to do?" Italy pondered. Germany shrugged, wanting so badly to change the subject. "I also wonder what happens when we win. Do we get anything?" Germany shrugged again.

"Do...do you want to have dinner now?" Germany asked, finally looking at the Italian.

Italy squealed and nodded happily. "Of course! We can get an early start afterwards!" Italy exclaimed. Germany frowned and blushed, but stood to go to the kitchen, Italy following closely behind.

~oO0Oo~

The two prepared a delicious dinner, and they ate together happily. Germany, not yet sure if he was okay with their schedule later that night. He chewed his potatoes slowly, contemplating their decision. What if Spain and Romano won? His pride would be shattered– _destroyed._

Italy snapped him out of his thoughts. "Luddy? Are you alright?" He murmured.

Germany coughed and nodded, glancing to the side nervously. "Ja...and you?" He winced, of course the Italian was okay, he was ready for the contest. He's _been_ ready for the contest. Italy shifted in his seat, fumbling with his silverware.

"Ah...well...actually, I'm not sure about this." Germany looked at him questioningly and he urged him to continue. "It's just- fratello and big brother Spain are so much older and experienced than us. Don't you think it'll be humiliating if we lost and people found out?" Italy's brows were furrowed.

Well, this was unexpected. Germany smiled a bit and reached across the table to take Italy's hand. "...I'm sure Romano is just as much worried about this as we are." He tried to reassure him.

Italy looked up, a small smile on his face. "And what about big brother Spain?" He asked.

Germany chuckled and held Italy's hand firmer. "I don't think so...he's kind of an air-head." Italy agreed and they laughed as they thought about such a situation.

Near the end of their dinner, Italy brought out some of the best wine he had, pouring both him and Germany a glass. The german man thanked him and took a sip of the liquid. The atmosphere in the dining room was perfect, and the two continued the next hour or so in pure bliss.

~oO0Oo~

It was dark, the german man led his italian lover up the stairs to their shared bedroom. When they came to the room, Italy sat on the bed as Germany went to close the curtains. '_How is this contest even judged or scored anyway...?_' He thought to himself as he sat beside his lover.

With his heart still pounding loudly in his chest, Germany leaned over and began kissing Italy's neck, licking and biting until the latter was moaning putty in his hands. He gave a harsh bite on his neck, causing Italy to yelp and grip the german man's shoulders for support.

"I think you'd win for the loudest, Feli..." Germany murmured as he began unbuttoning his lover's shirt. Italy blushed and shut his eyes tightly, pressing himself against Germany.

"H-hurry...Nn!" He moaned at a particularly harsh bite to his neck. He cracked one eye open and looked down at Germany's crotch. "A-ah..." He sighed as the german pulled him into a kiss, their tongues tangling and dancing inside each others mouths. After a few moments of exploring his lovers mouth, Germany pulled away, satisfied with the result. Italy sat there, flushed, panting, and _hard_. Germany gulped as he pulled Italy's shirt off and began attacking his chest.

"Oh! T-that is-! Ah~" Italy squirmed as Germany took one of his nipples in his mouth, rolling the other between two fingers. Biting his lip, he reached down in between them and began rubbing Germany's dick through his clothes. Germany shuddered, but didn't stop his attack on his nipples.

"Ah!" Italy moaned and jerked his body forward as Germany gripped his dick through his pants. Both looked at each other with lustful gazes, before Germany kneeled onto the floor in front of his lover and undid his pants and underwear. He pulled his cock out and licked his lips.

Surprised, Italy gasped and his hands flew down to tangle themselves in Germany's hair. "P-please- Ludwig...Ahh!" He was pulled forward, causing him to fall back on the bed, his legs were pushed back as Germany took his cock in his mouth.

Italy's back arched and he gripped Germany's hair tighter. It felt so good.

"Ahhhh!~ Oh my go- Ahh!" Italy moaned loudly and tried thrusting his hips up to meet Germany's mouth. "M-more!" He sighed as Germany's tongue probed the slit. His knuckles were white as he gripped the sheets. "P-please! E-enter me now, Ludwig!" He pleaded, trying to tug Germany upwards.

Although wanting so badly to comply, Germany smirked and reached across the bed, to one of the toys that were spread out. "Not yet, a little more fun first." He said, holding the handcuffs up for the lithe italian to view. Italy shrunk in on himself, biting his lip excitedly.

There was a click as the handcuffs were put into place. Italy gulped audibly and opened his legs wider, blushing profusely. Germany smirked up at him, reaching over to pick up a decently sized dildo– one that vibrated. He pressed it against Italy's hole as he leaned over and kissed up his chest.

"Geez...you're so cute." He murmured as he took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking gently.

"A-ah! Mm~" Italy moaned and attempted to move his hands.

Germany gave a low chuckle, pushing the dildo inside him, and turning it on low. At this, Italy's body arched and he shook from the pleasure, throwing his head back and crying out. "Ahh! O-oh god! R-right there! Yes!" He moved his hips, attempting to move the dildo deeper inside of him.

Germany began sucking and kissing his neck as he pushed the dildo deeper, thrusting it in and out of him. "Look at you, you're really turned on by this, aren't you? Look how hard and wet you're getting-" He murmured seductively, turning the dildo on high.

"Ahhhh! N-no...please! I-if you do that, I-I'm going to-!" Italy pleaded as his back arched off the bed.

"Nn~ O-oh god...!" He bit his lip and fluttered his eyes shut from the pleasure. "G-gonna...oh my god, I-I'm...! L-Ludwig!" He screamed as he threw his head back, reaching orgasm.

Germany watched amused, and after a few moments, pulled the dildo out and turned it off.

"That was certainly the release."

"Mm..."

"Feli? How are you holding up?" Germany asked softly, moving so he was hovering over him. "Sorry, was that too much?" He caressed his cheek gently.

Italy shifted on the bed and his eyes fluttered open. He was still panting, and he gave a weak smile. "I-I feel great...and don't worry." He leaned forward and kissed his lips. "It was amazing~"

Germany flushed slightly and kissed Italy on the forehead. "You were amazing." He chuckled and undid the handcuffs. Italy sighed happily and rubbed his wrists.

"Nn...Luddy..." He shifted from under the german man.

Germany looked amused. "Do you still want more?"

Italy nodded vigorously and rolled over on the bed, raising his hips up. "M-more, Ludwig..." He said breathlessly. "I'm aching for it...!"

Germany gulped and nodded. "O-okay, then..." He coated his fingers in Italy's cum, smearing it around his hole. The italian whimpered and bit his lip.

"H-hurry...!"

"I-I'm going in now..." Germany murmured, lining his dick up next to Italy's entrance.

"A-ahh..." Italy clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself.

Germany slowly pushed himself inside, reaching around to stroke the others cock. He sighed as his dick was swallowed by the italian's heat. "Gott, you feel so good, Feli..." He groaned.

"Ah! Mm!~ S-so big..." Italy's body shook and trembled. "M-more, deeper..!"

Germany nodded and pulled halfway out, only to snap his hips back into the Italian's. Italy's back arched and he threw his head back dramatically, his hands fumbling around the bed for a grip. "Ohh! L-Ludwig!~" He moaned loudly.

Smirking, Germany stroked Italy's cock faster, while at the same time slamming into him. "Cry louder, let me hear you loud and clear." Germany murmured huskily.

Italy's arms gave out and he rested his head on the bed, tears of pleasure rolling down his cheeks. "So good, s-so good.."

With his arms firmly holding Italy's hips in place, Germany picked up the pace, ramming into Italy, and angling his thrusts.

"Aaaaaaghh!~ Oh god!" Italy suddenly cried out, clenching his eyes shut. "Right there, oh my god, Ludwi-Ah!" He moaned as Germany gave a hard upward thrust to his prostate.

"Is this your good spot, Italy?" Germany smirked, hitting it again.

"O-oh!~ Y-yes, p-please, hit it more, harder!" Italy whined, desperately gripping the bed sheets.

Germany grunted and began pulling Italy's hips back to meet his thrusts, burying his cock even deeper into the italian. He was rewarded with a loud howl of pleasure. "A-ah! L-Ludwig! I-I'm going to...!" He whimpered, his body making jerking motions.

Germany clenched his teeth and slammed into Italy. "Y-you're so hot inside, Feli..." Germany mumbled, leaning down to lick and suck the back of his neck.

"AHH!~ C-coming!~" Italy screamed as cum spurted from his cock, his body jerking from the powerful orgasm. Germany stroked his cock as he came, letting Italy ride out his orgasm.

"...You came so much..." He murmured hotly, pulling out and turning Italy over on his back.

"Ah...mm~" Italy moaned as Germany leaned down to lick his cum off his chest.

"Suck." Germany said sternly as he brought his cock to Italy's face. The lithe italian smirked and wrapped his fingers around the big cock, stroking the base as he licked the tip. Germany was breathing heavily, reaching down to thread his fingers through Italy's hair. "Shit, the things you can do with that mouth of yours..." Germany groaned.

Italy hummed, glancing up at Germany, before returning to his work. He swirled his tongue around the head, then kissed and licked the sides of the cock.

"Fuuuck-" Germany moaned under his breath.

Determined to make Germany cum, Italy hollowed out his cheeks and sucked harder, letting Germany sink deeper down his throat. He swallowed around his cock and brought his other hand up to roll his balls. Feeling his orgasm nearing, Germany began thrusting into Italy's mouth.

"F-feli...Shit, I'm going to...!" He warned, gripping Italy's hair tighter.

Italy winced as his hair was pulled, but continued. He dipped his tongue into the tip of the cock, then took the head into his mouth and sucked. That was it. Germany groaned and he came hard into Italy's mouth. Italy pulled away after having a mouth-full, getting squirted in the face.

Germany sighed happily and glanced down to his lover. He blushed darkly as Italy looked back up at him with lust-filled eyes and opened his mouth, revealing the mouth-full of cum. He let it drip down his chin, grinning as he swallowed it all.

"Wh-what...DID YOU JUST SWALLOW IT!?" Germany almost shrieked.

Italy giggled and stood up, looking down at his chest. "...I think I need a shower..." He muttered.

Germany ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "O-of course you do...you have cum in your hair..." He murmured embarrassedly. "Here, we'll take one together..."

Italy nodded happily and followed his lover to the bathroom. "So, how about another rou-"

"NO, FELI."

"Aww..."

"...Well, m-maybe later..."

"..."

"Alright. Later."

"Yay~"

~oO0Oo~

"OMG YES! HOW MUCH POINTS CAN WE GIVE THEM!? I GIVE THEM ALL THE POINTS!"

"H-Hungary, please calm down...and please stop yelling..." Belgium murmured.

"I say they qualify to go to round two." Belarus said, seeming to glare at the screen.

Ukraine, who was still blushing like crazy, slowly nodded. "Ah, um...y-yes...r-round...two..." She stuttered out.

"I agree! Spain and Romano are next, right?" Liechtenstein chirped, grabbing a tissue for her bloody nose.

"Yes! I can't wait to see how this turns out!" Taiwan squealed, then nudged her brother's shoulder. "What do you think, Kiku?"

Japan's mouth was still agape and he slowly nodded. "Yes..." He trailed off.

"It's decided then! Germany and Italy move onto round two! Next is Spain and Romano!" Hungary declared, slamming her hands on the table.

Everyone in the room nodded and agreed.

* * *

><p>Well, there you go! All those Female nation, yaoi fangirl, perverts...lol. SpaMano is up next! Yay!~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey sorry guys! I'm been having a lot of things happen these past few months! Like, in May I'm gonna be graduating! I really can't believe it! Don't get me wrong though, I'm happy I can get out of that hell holeXD sorry for the delay though guys, really I am. ;w;

* * *

><p>"I can't believe that little shit!" Romano growled as they got into Spain's car.<p>

"He was trying to stir you up, and he succeeded." Spain chuckled as he started the car and pulled his seatbelt on. Romano rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, doing the same.

"Psh...whatever...I'll make him pay later..." He snorted.

Spain glanced at Romano, an amused look on his face. "Do you even remember why you're mad in the first place?"

Romano shot him a glare and narrowed his eyes. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean!? Of course I do, you bastard!"

Spain quickly turned away and pulled out of their parking space. "N-nevermind...yeah, I don't think you're that much of a dork." He laughed.

Romano blushed and rolled his eyes. "Oh my god, Antonio...if anyone's the dork here, it's definitely you." He said matter-of-fact, pointing at the spaniard. "You're the god of dorks."

Spain snickered, his eyes glued to the road. "God of dorks? Really, Lovi?" He asked softly, a tone of amusement in his voice.

The italian sunk lower in his seat and grumbled. "Shut up, it's the only way to describe your dorkiness!"

"Now it sounds like a royal name!" Spain mused. "Your dorkness!" He dramatically attempted to bow, bringing his hand to his chest.

Romano couldn't help but smile. "You fucking dork..." He laughed a bit.

~oO0Oo~

"Graah! They're just being all cutesy! What the hell!?" Hungary complained as she chewed on her handkerchief.

Belgium simply nodded and turned back to the screen, now just watching as Spain reached over and took Romano's hand in his own. "It's still cute, though..." She said, more to herself.

Taiwan clasped her hands together, her cheeks a bit flushed. "Oh my god, I totally ship it!" She cried happily.

"Alright, alright...they're impossibly adorable, but we need to think of something to get this on the road already!" Hungary rolled her eyes, resting her chin on her hand.

"We won't have to, I think things might be picking up real soon. Look!" Seychelles squealed and pointed to the screen.

~oO0Oo~

The radio was playing and Spain was feeling so incredibly happy. Both he and Romano were relaxed, driving back home from a meeting. But Romano was going on and on, talking Spain's ear off on random things.

"Have you ever seen a seahorse give birth? Shit is fucking weird..." Romano said as he was looking out the window. "Oh, and don't ever look up elephants giving birth...that is fucking disturbing as hell."

Spain made a crooked smile as he drove. Romano was so talkative today. Though, he had to admit the topics of conversation were rather...

strange...

…

"Oh! And did you know female hyenas have dicks?" Romano said, wrinkling his nose at the thought.

Spain made a face too, and glanced at Romano. "Um...Lov.." He interrupted, before Romano could continue. "...How do you know all this...it's just...they're strange topics..." He trailed off, unsure.

Romano gave him an incredulous look. "First of all, don't call me 'Lov'. It sounds too much like love. Second, I fucking watched animal planet. Duh." He rolled his eyes.

"Oh my god that's adorable." Spain chuckled.

"S-shut up!" Romano snapped, his face glowing red.

"As much as I enjoy you talking my ear off about random things, how about we talk about tonight?" Spain changed the subject, smirking at Romano for a second.

Romano scoffed and crossed his arms indignantly. "Alright...who's going to top tonight?" He demanded.

Spain grinned, spotting their house (it was actually Spain's but Romano stayed over so much it was like he lived there) and pulled into the driveway. He turned to Romano and clasped his hand in his own. "I really don't mind if you top tonight, Lovi." He chuckled softly. "But in all honesty, I think your reactions are far more sexy and adorable than mine when bottoming. Like I said in the meeting room earlier, one moan from you is enough to make everyone cum in their pants."

Romano blushed and hid his face. "G-godammit, Antonio...y-you're doing this on purpose."

Spain blinked and tilted his head. "Doing what on purpose?" He asked sweetly.

"Bastard." Romano mumbled.

"Now, now Lovi~" Spain laughed, getting out of the car. Romano did the same.

"Alright, so then what are you planning tonight?" Romano eyed his spanish lover suspiciously as they came to the door. Spain unlocked it and smirked at him.

"Hmm~ I think I'll keep it as a surprise~" Spain sang happily, walking inside, Romano following.

"Asshole." Romano grumbled and kicked his shoes off.

"Hehe~" Spain giggled.

No joking.

He giggled.

Romano rolled his eyes and went straight for the kitchen, Spain trailing close behind. "Schedule for tonight is: Eat, sex, more sex, and sleep. What do you think, Lovi?" Spain asked happily. Romano blushed and scoffed, looking in the fridge for food.

"...Sounds good I guess..."

"Just good?"

"...Alright, it sounds like the best night ever."

~oO0Oo~

Spain was waiting impatiently on the bed he shared with his lover. After they had eaten, Romano had jumped in the shower. Spain complained, saying that he was going to get dirty anyway, but Romano would just not have it. He bit his lip and kept tapping his foot on the floor as his patience wore thin. If Romano wasn't coming out of that shower in the next five minutes, he was going to go in there and fuck him senseless. Spain heard the shower turn off and he sighed happily. He began rearranging the pillows on the bed, then pulled a certain bottle out from the drawer. He gulped audibly and clenched his fists together. Romano had better be prepared for a long and satisfying night.

"You look so deep in concentration. What a rare sight." Romano mused aloud, bringing Spain out from his thoughts. Spain looked up and his jaw almost dropped.

Romano was wearing a short, frilly, black and white maid outfit that barely went down to his upper thighs. He had black stockings that reached just past his knee with little bows on it, and high-heeled boots. He licked his lips as he approached Spain, a smirk playing on his lips. The spaniard could only stare in awe at his lover.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?" Romano asked, running his fingers along Spain's jaw.

Spain gulped and reached up, running his fingers over the frills of the dress. "W-why are you dressed in this?" He mumbled, staring at Romano's legs.

Romano rolled his eyes and suddenly climbed on top of Spain's lap, throwing his arms around his neck. "I refuse to lose to my stupid brother and his fucking potato eater of a boyfriend." Romano said as he licked Spain's neck.

Spain flinched at the lick, his hands moving down to Romano's ass. God, Romano was being so sexy. He bit the inside of his lip, trying to prevent himself from throwing Romano down and fucking him right away.

Romano pulled away to smirk at Spain, before returning to sucking and licking his neck. Just when Spain thought it couldn't get any better, Romano began _rolling_ his hips into Spain's. Both let out a strangled gasp at the friction their cocks received.

"Fuck..." Spain sighed and moved his hands under the dress. He moaned when he realized Romano wasn't wearing any underwear.

"A-ah...Mn~" Romano moaned, his body shuddering. "D-dammit 'Tonio...d-do something, anything." He said breathlessly into Spain's neck.

More than happy to oblige, Spain brought two fingers up to his mouth, sucking and covering them in spit. He lifted the dress a little and rubbed Romano's hole.

Romano's back arched and he moaned loudly. "O-oh! F-fuck!"

Spain grinned seductively and pushed a finger inside. "What a naughty boy, having such obscene words leave your mouth." He murmured, licking his lips.

"Ahh!" Romano moaned, reaching down and lifting the front part of the dress to stroke his cock. "Mmh~ M-more..."

"Tsk...Spain clacked his tongue and suddenly pulled his finger out, throwing Romano onto the bed.

"What the fu-" Romano growled as he glared up at Spain. Before he could complain some more, Spain swiftly turned him over and raised his ass up. "W-what are you- Ahhh!" He shrieked and clenched the blankets.

Spain pushed his tongue into Romano's hole, thrusting it in and out. He moved his tongue inside him, feeling Romano clench around him, trying to pull him deeper.

"F-fuck...S-so good..." Romano moaned, pressing his forehead to the bed. He pressed back against Spain's mouth, one of his hands reaching down to stroke his cock.

Spain pulled away and inserted two fingers inside Romano's entrance. "Fuck, Lovi. You look so hot right now. I can't wait to fuck you into the bed."

Romano's body shuddered, a little bit of pre cum dripping onto the bed. "Ahh...oh my god, 'Toni...k-keep talking like that..." Romano pleaded, his voice cracking.

Spain smirked and pushed his third finger inside of him, thrusting all three of them in and out of him. "Alright then..." He murmured as he moved over Romano's body. He kissed his shoulder, then bit into it lightly. "I want to shove my big, hard cock up your ass. I can't wait to feel you clench around me, begging me to go deeper. You're so hot in here, I'm sure it'll feel amazing. And that fucking dress. You're such a sexy slut, Lovi. God, you're so fucking sexy." He whispered hotly, sucking on his shoulder.

"Ahhhh! S-shit, 'T-Toni...I'm going to cum!" Romano yelped, stroking his cock faster.

Spain immediately reached down, wrapping his hand around the base of Romano's cock, preventing him from coming. "Not so fast, Lovi~ you're so naughty. Did you get turned on from what I said? Does it turn you on when I say what I'm going to do to you?" Spain gave a low chuckle, licking Romano's shoulder.

"Fuck you!" Romano spat angrily, a bright red blush on his face. "Dammit Antonio, you fucker!"

"Careful now, naughty boys will get punished~" Spain teased, pulling his fingers from Romano's entrance.

"Nhaaaaa~" Romano shuddered, biting his lip as he glanced back at his lover. "Antonio, if you don't fuck me right now, I swear-"

"Alright, Lovi. I'll give you what you want." Spain murmured seductively. Romano nodded and rolled over onto his back, spreading his legs embarrassedly. Spain unzipped his pants, freeing his rock hard cock. Damn, he wanted to fuck Romano so hard. He wanted to make it so he wouldn't be able to walk right for days. He licked his lips and spit in his hand, bringing it down to stroke and coat his cock with his saliva. Romano squirmed and bit into the blanket in anticipation.

Suddenly Spain's cock was engulfed in delicious heat as he thrusted deep inside his lover. Romano threw his head back and cried out as he was filled. "O-oh! F-fuck!~" He moaned loudly, wrapping his legs around Spain's waist to pull him in deeper. Spain was breathing heavily, a bead of sweat running down the side of his face as he tried to remain in control. Damn, Romano clenching around him was not helping.

"M-move..." Romano mumbled, gripping the bedsheets. "Fuck me h-hard, Antonio...!"

It almost felt like he was possessed. Spain immediately grabbed the nearest pillow and lifted Romano's waist to slip it underneath. He forced Romano's legs back, pushing them up towards his head. The italian gasped in surprise and bucked his hips as Spain's cock brushed past his prostate. "L-like this?" Romano moaned, blushing madly at the new position.

Spain only nodded and suddenly slammed into Romano, his cock angled just right and hitting Romano's good spot. "Aahh! O-oh my god!~" Romano shrieked, throwing his head back. "Fuck, fuck, fuck..!" He chanted when Spain set up a fast rhythm, shoving his cock as deep as it would go.

"You love it like this, don't you Lovi? Just look at how wet you're getting.~" Spain murmured hotly into Romano's ear as he grabbed his cock and stroked the tip, smearing the precum that had gathered there. "You love it when I ram my thick cock up your ass, don't you?" He smirked as he gave an especially hard upwards thrust.

Romano cried out and writhed on the bed, a bit of drool running down the side of his mouth. "Y-yes...h-harder, T-Toni!" He whimpered, bucking his hips to meet Spain's thrusts.

Without uttering a word, Spain rammed himself into Romano repeatedly without slowing his movements. The sounds of skin slapping against skin was heard throughout the room and Romano practically screamed as his cock twitched with the need to cum. A shaky hand reached down and began to stroke his cock in time with Spain's thrusts. The spaniard however, snickered and groaned. "As if you need to stroke your dick to get off. You can cum with your ass alone, you slut." Spain panted.

"AAAAH!" Romano cried as his orgasm wound tight in his stomach, his body making jerking movements. "C-COMING!" He shouted, throwing his head back.

Spain made sure to ram his rock-hard dick deep inside of him as he, too felt his orgasm hit him in a rush.

His body went taut and he squeezed his eyes shut as his orgasm hit. "AAAAAH!" Romano yelled in ecstasy as thick, white cum spurted from his cock, splattering over his stomach, chest, and face.

"Fuuuuck...!" Spain groaned. Watching the sexy display, Spain came hard. Coming deep inside Romano and riding out his orgasm as he filled him to the brim.

Spain's body immediately felt weak, and as soon as he pulled out, he collapsed beside Romano onto the bed. Romano squirmed as cum spilled out and pooled between his legs. Both were breathing heavily as they slowly came down from their high.

It was Spain to be the first to speak. "Damn, you're so incredibly hot, Lovi..." He breathed out, turning his head to give his lover a tired smile.

Romano put great effort into removing the pillow from under him, wincing as he found a better position to lay on the bed. "S-shut up..." He shifted a bit, snuggling close to the spaniard.

Spain threw an arm around Romano and sighed happily. "Does your ass hurt?" He asked easily.

Romano frowned. "Hell yeah it does!" He rasped, his voice strained.

Spain chuckled and kissed Romano on the cheek. "But you know, I really didn't have to touch your dick at all for you to go wild like that... I didn't think you loved something up your ass that muc-"

Romano lightly slapped Spain's cheek and glared. "Don't push it, bastard." He growled weakly.

Spain grinned and nuzzled into Romano's hand. "Just saying~"

"...You were more wild though, Antonio..." Romano muttered softly. "Seriously, you have like, a huge domination kink."

Spain couldn't help but laugh at that. "Do I?"

"Yes!" Romano rasped, frowning at his voice.

"Hehe~ You screamed so much your voice went out~" Spain chuckled.

"S-shut up, asshole!" Romano blushed and shifted.

Spain pecked his cheek once more. "I love you, Lovino."

Romano frowned and fumbled with his hands, looking anywhere but at Spain's face. "...L-love you too..."

~oO0Oo~

"That. Was. Brilliant." Hungary squealed. "Are they doing that on purpose!? Is that normal sex for them!?"

Ukraine wiped her nosebleed with a tissue. "I agree! That...was...oh my god...~" She grabbed another tissue as more blood dripped from her nose.

Belarus shrugged. "It was pretty hot."

"Belgium had already passed out from the hotness of it all the first five minutes in..." Taiwan said worriedly, glancing to the side where Belgium was laying.

"I think it goes without saying that they get to go to the next round." Hungary exclaimed. Everyone agreed, feeling unbelievably turned on.

* * *

><p>Alright, I'm thinking about having either DeNor or SuFin up next... Let me know what you guys think!~<p> 


End file.
